Of Love and Dragons
by therandomgoddess
Summary: Crossover where I smushed Temeraire and Be My Princess together. This one stars Prince Roberto having to run from Altaria to Phillip and finding love in an unexpected place. There will be another series with Prince Edward and one with Prince Joshua. You'll love the butlers in this one. There will be sexy times though not in the first two chapters
1. Chapter 1

Roberto had finished discussing things with the Admiral and was ready to go out and meet the Captain he'd be working with.

He rubbed his face wearily. The journey to Phillip had been a long and arduous one. Word had come that his life was in danger and the country was being overrun so for his safety he had been sent to Phillip in disguise. Aside from the journey and having to sneak out, it was a rather easy feat, after all, he had been trained to fly his own dragon in battle so they had come up with the plan to send him over to Phillip under the guise of exchanging training ideas and methods and learning how to incorporate their lightweight fire breathers into a cohesive formation with middleweights and heavyweights as Phillip seemed to have done, in return for this they would gift the government of Phillip with two fire breathers for breeding purposes. He was now just Captain Roberto Bu- no wait; he was not a Button at the moment. Right now he was known as Captain Roberto Angelo, something that had made Alberto snort in laughter considering Angelo meant "angel" Roberto shook his head at the memory. It was a good thing his dragon companion, butler, and bane of his existence was so controlled or he might have burned the place down.

He was walking briskly towards the training grounds following the directions he had been given when Alberto came up to walk beside him "Roberto, there is something you should know about Captain Li, well about the captains and place in general."

Roberto kept walking "It's ok, Major Sanders already got me acquainted with everything'

"Did he now? I am glad to hear it; I thought it would be a shock to you to find out that some of the Captains here are"

Roberto cut him off "I know that some are commoners and orphans and that the atmosphere is more relaxed, I wasn't shocked, rather I was delighted."

"So you have no problems with the people they have as Longwing Captains? I thought that, at least, would make the more gentlemanly aspects of your nature rear their head"

"You know me Al" Roberto patted the dragon's neck "I like everyone equally"

"So it is but please, be careful. Getting involved with someone here, especially a fellow Captain would be very bad"

Roberto looked at Alberto questioningly "Why would I get involved with another Captain?"

Before Alberto could respond the paddock came into view and Roberto's breath caught at the sight before him. Here were the fabled heavyweights of Phillip and they were even bigger than he had imagined. They only had middle and light weights serving in the corps in Altaria since the heavyweights had been wiped out in a previous war, so he wasn't really prepared for the sheer magnificence of the Regal Coppers, the biggest of all the known breeds weighing between 30 and 50 tons and ranging in colors from red to yellow. Even Alberto went quiet beside him.

After a minute of contemplation Alberto spoke up "I think we ought to proceed. You there" Alberto spoke to a young boy running past.

The boy stopped and looked at them "What can I help you with?" his voice was high pitched and Roberto would have thought he was a girl under other circumstances.

"We are looking for Captain Li and her Dragon, Ingrid" Alberto spoke courteously to the boy

The boys face split into a grin "I'm going that way myself, that's my Captain so follow me" the boy took off with Roberto and Alberto trailing after him.

They passed by an array of dragons and crews who called out greetings as they passed "Hey Izzy" "Izzy, watch out for that hole there" "Hey Izzy, introduce us to the stranger later ok"

Izzy had waved at them all but hadn't stopped to talk. Roberto marveled at the camaraderie in camp as he took in the sights. Finally, Izzy stopped in front of a magnificent dragon, smaller than the Regal Coppers but whose wings were twice the span of her body and called up. "Captain! You have a visitor"

Roberto looked up to the dragons back to see a lithe figure poke their head over the side. "Be right down" the figure clambered down the riding harness as Roberto watched.

He was puzzled at how high pitched the voice seemed and wondered if the Captain was really young, especially when more of him came into view and he saw how small and petite he was. Well, they did do things differently here so maybe they had young men as Captains.

Roberto strode forward with hand outstretched intent on introducing himself properly. The captain turned to face him as he took off his helmet and goggles. Long black hair flowed loose and a beautiful face with sparkling black eyes, full lips and a small mole beneath the left eye came into view. Roberto's steps faltered as he looked at the face before him and then his eyes quickly looked down to inspect the rest of Captain Li. What he saw shocked him and his eyes flew back up to see her annoyed face staring at him.

"You are rude, are you done staring?" She tossed her head as she sniffled in irritation.

"You are a woman?" Roberto couldn't help himself. It was obvious she was a woman, a beautiful one at that, but he couldn't grasp the fact that the Captain of such an important dragon was a woman or even the fact that there was a woman in a position to be in combat.

"I thought that was obvious. Izzy, don't you have something to do?" Captain Li turned to Izzy with a frown.

"Yes Captain, on my way" Izzy snapped a salute and Roberto realized Izzy was indeed a girl and his mind went blank yet again.

Captain Li turned to him and studied him. He was handsome, no doubt about it. Chocolate brown hair and eyes to match, refined features and a body that spoke of being a solder. Definitely a foreigner though, she thought as she took in his uniform. Her attention shifted to the dragon beside him. He was a lightweight gray dragon who had a muscular build, slightly smaller than some lightweights but sturdier. Judging from the build he could definitely carry one to two people and was probably fast. It was evident he was well taken care of and that Captain and dragon had a good relationship. This caused her irritation to soften somewhat so she addressed the man in front of her in a kinder tone of voice.

"I'm Captain Li but please, call me Xiao. Were you looking for me?'

Roberto snapped out of his daze at being addressed and rallied magnificently, giving her a crisp bow "I am indeed. I am Captain Roberto Angelo from Altaria and this is my dragon companion, Alberto. I was sent here to learn battle formations and I am being placed in your care. I was not told, however, that you are a woman. Forgive my impertinence."

Beside him Alberto sighed "I thought you knew, that's what I was trying to tell you. You really should pay more attention. "

"I thought you were telling me things I already knew Al"

Xiao watched this exchange with a smile. Here in Phillip, lightweights were usually nervous, excitable, and eager to please creatures with lower intelligence. It seemed that in Altaria that was not the case as Alberto seemed to be quite the opposite of that.

"Captain Angelo." She called to him drawing his attention "First off, you don't have to bow; secondly, it seems the Major was amiss in explaining things to you. I guess it was her idea of a joke"

Roberto was startled "The Major is also a woman? I don't understand. Why are there women in the Air Corps? In Altaria we believe women should be protected yet here they are put in danger."

Xiao let a small sigh escape her lips. "Longwings and Xencicas only allow female captains to harness and ride them. Since Longwings are so valuable, the government had no choice but to allow females in the Air Corps. It's a secret to everyone outside the military for obvious reasons. And we are all as capable as the men, more so in some cases, isn't that right Ingrid?"

"Indeed it is, I wouldn't have anyone else as my Captain" Ingrid's face was right in front of Roberto as she regarded him. "I like him Xiao, you should breed with him. I think you two would have some excellent children to continue the tradition, he seems like a handsome specimen for a human"

Xiao had turned bright red at her words "Ingrid, we don't just talk about these things you know. Besides I barely know him and he's a foreigner not used to the way we do things here so I think it's best not to bring up the subject again."

Roberto had frozen in shock hearing what the dragon had said. He had been sure he had misunderstood but it seemed from Xiao's words he hadn't. Breed with him? For children to carry on a tradition? Clearly there was a lot more going on here than he was used to but he couldn't quite bring himself to ask. He looked at Xiao's face and figure and the word breeding came floating back up. There was no denying that Xiao was the most beautiful woman he had ever met which made the situation much more uncomfortable for him and he shifted slightly so as not to let his condition show. Thankfully, Ingrid decided to turn her attention to Alberto so he had a chance to sort out his thoughts.

"What breed are you?" Ingrid asked Alberto curiously.

"We are called Fucoco Argento. It means silver fire because of our coloring and ability. It's a practical name and suits our purpose"

Ingrid regarded him for a moment "You are not a prude like your human are you? A Longwing and Fire breathing mix might be interesting"

Roberto laughed out loud at the expression on his dragon's face and slapped his back "Yes Al, it might be interesting, you should discuss it over dinner"

"Sir, I am not here for breeding or talks over dinner, I am here to take care of you and learn military tactics" Alberto sniffed in annoyance.

Xiao felt the need to step in "Let's save any of this talk for later. I'm sure Captain Angelo would like to learn more about the place and our crew so why don't we do that. Captain, have you ridden a middleweight before?"

"I have not so please, tell me everything. And please, call me Roberto"

Xiao smiled and then proceeded to introduce him to the crew before explaining everything that went into harnessing a Longwing and the preparations for battle.

Roberto spent a long, tiring, yet fruitful day learning everything he could and feeling freer than he ever had. He had adapted to the relaxed atmosphere rather quickly and had even gotten used to the fact that there were females of all ages in the corp. By dinner time he was exhausted but happy. He drank and laughed and spent more time than he thought he ought to starting at Xiao. Even as he fell asleep, his thoughts were filled mostly with her. That sassy yet sweet, tough and beautiful woman who had thrown him for a loop.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few months since Roberto's arrival at the training grounds. He had settled into a comfortable routine and became an indispensable part of the battle formation. Ingrid had continued her full court press on Alberto, much to Roberto's amusement but also continued her campaign for Xiao and he to have babies. He had finally had it explained to him that the females in the Air Corps weren't held to the same standards that other women in society were. In fact, they were encouraged to have affairs so as to have more females in the corps for inheriting positions as Longwing and Xenica Captains. Most of these women didn't even marry, preferring not to be tied down to someone who might restrict them. Roberto had been on the receiving end of quite a few propositions but he didn't take advantage of any of them.

For one, he had his position as the Crown Prince of Altaria to consider. He wouldn't dream of leaving a child behind if he was able to go back to his country. Secondly, he wasn't one to engage in casual affairs; he liked to flirt but it never went beyond that. The third and most important reason was that he could see no other woman but Xiao.

Word had come that Altaria was still under enemy control as the war on the continent heated up. Fortunately, his friend, Prince Edward of Charles, had also been able to escape and found his way to the covert.

Neither Roberto nor Edward knew what the future would hold. For Edward, at least, the future was looking very grim. The war had been started when a small group of rebels had stormed the palace in Charles and captured the royal family. The King had gotten word that the rebels were on their way and so had forced Edward to flee on his dragon, Louis. When the rebels had shown up, it had been arranged for a look alike to take Edwards place so everyone assumed that he had been publicly beheaded along with the rest of the royals. Edward had already been grieving about having to leave his family and country behind but hearing about the executions had made him withdraw completely, to the point where he would only speak briefly with Louis and Roberto if he spoke at all. Roberto was at a loss as to how to help his once cheerful and talkative friend and that added to the weight on his shoulders.

Roberto walked along the training grounds towards Ingrid and Xiao. Seeing Xiao's smiling face, he thought to himself that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to stay here with her and build a family. He staggered for a moment, startled at his own thoughts. Up till now he had only thought about Altaria and his duty, but with the war raging and the current anti-royal sentiment gaining traction all over the various nations, he wasn't sure if going back would be possible. He raised his hand in greeting when she noticed him and she waved back with a smile.

Xiao frowned when she saw the look on Roberto's face. She had come to realize that a deep sadness and loneliness lurked under the joking and the flirting. Ever since his friend arrived from Charles, she had also witnessed his compassion and wondered just what it was that had wounded them both so profoundly. She knew their countries had been taken over in the war, but this seemed to go deeper. Xiao wanted to see Roberto's beautiful smile again, something that had appeared with less frequency lately and she was determined to do something about it. She wrote something down quickly and gave it to Izzy to deliver, then whispered something to Ingrid.

"Roberto, just the man I wanted to see" she called out cheerfully as he came closer.

"Oh? What's up?" her beautiful face smiling at him brought forth a smile of his own. It took almost all his willpower to resist the urge to hug her and hold on to her for eternity.

"Well, I was thinking about playing hooky for the day and running off for a few hours to my favorite spot. Want to join me?"

"Yes! Let's go." Roberto brightened up at the possibility. Being so far away from everything and not knowing his way around had prevented him from leaving the area and he was itching to go out and explore.

"Give me a moment, I'm waiting for something" Xiao scanned the grounds looking for Izzy. "There she is."

Izzy came running up with a basket, with a smaller dragon Roberto recognized as a captainless courier beside her.

"Thank you for agreeing to take us out, Lester. I promise to get you a bangle next time I go to town. You like red gems right?"

"Yes, I do!" Lester the dragon replied enthusiastically.

Xiao turned to Roberto "Lester will fly us out there and then come back for us and" she held the basket aloft "I have food and a blanket. Shall we?" she smiled invitingly as she clambered aboard the dragon's back. Roberto wasted no time in climbing aboard with her.

"Roberto, where are you going?" Alberto's voice rang out. "You still have duties left for today."

Roberto slumped as Alberto came into view.

Xiao turned to look at him. "Don't worry, we can go."

Roberto grimaced. "You don't understand; he has a special ability to track me down somehow. His nose is uncanny."

Xiao grinned. "Oh Ingrid is going to keep him too busy for that. Lester, let's go"

Lester took off and Roberto looked back to see that Ingrid, who was easily twice Alberto's size, had seized him in an embrace. Roberto could faintly hear his dragon shouting, "Madam, you must let me go! I have already told you I will not give you an egg and I must make sure my master is performing his duties!"

Roberto laughed as they flew. He would feel sorry for Alberto, but for the first time in a long while he was free and he felt the tension in his muscles melt away even though he knew it would come back in a few hours.

They flew in silence as Roberto admired the scenery below. He had not been able to see much of it when he had flown here all those months ago, so he was taking in his fill. Within half an hour, they were settling down by a lake in a rich valley.

"Lester, remember to come back at sundown, right to this spot." Xiao addressed the excited dragon.

"I will, I promise!" Lester took off without further ado and Roberto turned to survey the area around the lake. There was a small clearing in front of the lake where the lush trees grew close and thick together. The sunlight that filtered in bathed the clearing, giving it an otherworldly air.

"Are you hungry?" Xiao's voice called from behind him.

Roberto turned to see that Xiao had spread a blanket and placed food on plates already. He sat down and accepted the plate Xiao offered him.

He picked up a chicken leg and bit into it. "This is good even if it's cold." He wolfed it down quickly and looked for a drink.

Xiao handed him a canteen. "No wine, we'll have to make do with water today."

Roberto took it and drank gratefully, then giving it back to Xiao who also took a quick drink before capping it.

"Do you come here a lot?" Roberto asked while picking up an apple. He bit into it as he looked at Xiao expectantly. She didn't talk about herself much so he was hoping to get her to open up. He wanted to learn more about her.

"Not as much as I would like. I think last time was before the war broke out. I've missed it." Xiao had proceeded to polish off the rest of her plate with the efficiency born of being in the Corps.

"Thank you for bringing me, then. I haven't really seen much of your country. I came straight here from the boat and any other time I have been here has been on state occasions. It's a really beautiful country." Roberto was so engrossed in looking at Xiao that he hadn't noticed the slip till she pounced on it.

"State occasions?"

Roberto frowned, struggling to come up with a plausible excuse. Finally he looked at Xiao and chose his words carefully. "Xiao, I respect you too much to lie to you, so I won't. However, I don't know how much I can tell you about why I am here. It's a rather delicate situation at the moment. If it were just me involved, I would have no hesitation in telling you, but it's not. I hope you can at least understand even if you can't forgive my keeping a secret from you."

Xiao started plucking some grass idly, trying to hide her embarrassment as she spoke "I apologize, I really shouldn't have asked. I'm a Captain, I should know better. "

Surprised at her words, Roberto grasped her hands wrapping his own big, tanned hands around her small, pale ones. "No, please. Don't apologize. It's natural to be curious. I should apologize for causing you distress. Tell me, what can I do to make it up to you?"

Xiao blinked at him, startled. Then a mischievous grin bloomed across her face as she thought of something else she had wondered about him since she met him. "Well, if you really want to make it up to me, why don't you sing me a song? Something from Altaria." She was sure he could sing well since his normal speaking voice had a very musical quality to it and frankly, it always made her shiver when he spoke.

It was Roberto's turn to look taken aback. "Sing?" He laughed. "Are you sure? It seems like a poor way of making things up to you. Alberto is always telling me I sound like a crow."

"It's what I want" Xiao's eyes sparkled, daring him to take up on her request.

"How can I refuse a lovely lady her request" Roberto let go of her hands and stood up. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and began to sing Altaria's anthem. His heart swelled with emotion as he thought of his country being ravaged by war, how his people must be suffering, worry for his family, wondering if the country would be the same as before. The overwhelming emotions injected a passion into his singing that made it more powerful than a mere song. It truly became an anthem, heartbreaking and beautiful at the same time. He wasn't aware of the tears pouring down his face as he continued, his voice carrying over the quiet clearing.

Xiao's heart felt like it was breaking and renewing over and over again as she listened to him sing and watched the emotions play across his face. She reached up to wipe away her own tears as she realized just how much he had been suffering under the cheerful front he always put up. His voice, his very essence, touched her soul in a way nothing had since she had first seen Ingrid hatch and that feeling made her nervous and happy all at once. She was quiet when he was done and waited for him to look at her. When he finally opened his eyes she could see he was embarrassed. Quickly, she stood up and went to him, offering him a handkerchief she pulled out of her inner breast pocket.

"Thank you, Roberto. I am honored that you would sing that for me. It obviously means a lot to you. I hope that someday you will be able to go back to Altaria."

Roberto accepted the handkerchief and smiled tremulously at Xiao. "Thank you for the kind words. If you don't mind, I need to go wash my face for a moment." He strode off towards the lake, hoping to clear his head. Yes, he missed his country and its people and he worried for their sake, but for some reason hearing Xiao say that she hoped he would be able to go back wounded him in a way he didn't quite understand. He washed his face and lingered by the side of the lake, images of his country and Xiao overlapping in his mind. Suddenly, he heard footsteps followed by a splash. Surprised, he looked at the lake only to see that Xiao had jumped into the lake wearing only her smallclothes. He was frozen at first at the sight of her dripping wet and he just knew that if she were to stand up, the wet clothing would leave very little to the imagination. Face inflamed, he stood up and turned his back to the lake.

"I'll go back to the blanket now and leave you to your swimming, have fun!" he yelled over his shoulder to her.

"Why? The water is great. You should jump in!"

Roberto choked and spluttered when he heard that. "I can't do that; you're in your, uhm…" His voice trailed off as his cheeks burned at the thought of what she was wearing or rather what she wasn't.

"Don't be an ass; haven't you been around us long enough to know we are all comrades in arms here? What do you think we do on a battlefield? And here I thought Altarians were less uptight. Suit yourself though; don't let me stop you from wallowing in your misery as you keep wearing that wool overcoat, the sun beating down on you making it worse and worse." Xiao treaded water lightly as she teased him, wondering if he would ever get over his shyness around them. It really would improve morale overall if he could but if she was honest with herself she really just wanted to see what was under that coat and shirt. Xiao suspected it would be just as beautiful as the rest of him. Sure, she had seen her fellow aviators before, she considered them brothers, but the thought of seeing Roberto was quite different and her thoughts were definitely going in directions that were distinctly unsisterly.

Xiao wasn't really sure just what she thought she was doing, she had never really considered being with a man before, all the others at the covert were people she had grown up with so she couldn't bring herself to see them as potential partners and the thought of just having sex for the purposes of breeding was not to her taste. She knew she should at some point have a girl for Ingrid's sake but until now she had avoided thinking about it too much. Xiao ducked under the water to cool her suddenly flushed face. She came up when she sensed that something had entered the lake. Looking around, she saw Roberto had finally decided to jump in, although, to her disappointment, he had kept on his undershirt.

"Glad to see you get over your shyness," Xiao smirked at Roberto. She paddled over to him and splashed him slightly. "Feels good right?"

"Hey now!" Roberto laughed and splashed her back. An epic water battle ensued as they splashed, laughed, and chased each other around the lake.

Xiao had managed to get away from him and turned but couldn't see him anywhere "Roberto?" she called. She didn't see any movement at all and was beginning to worry. "Roberto, quit playing, are you hiding in the trees?" She had started towards the shore when all of a sudden she was grabbed from behind and dunked. Xiao was sputtering as she came back to the surface only to see Roberto inches away from her, laughing.

She hit his arm and started swimming away. "You jerk! You had me worried about you and then you go and do that!"

Roberto swam after her and caught her arm "I'm sorry, forgive me" he tried his best to look contrite but the mischief dancing in his eyes gave him away.

"You are not sorry at all. Ugh! You're so mean! I really thought you had drowned!"

Xiao tried to swim away again but Roberto pulled her close to him and embraced her.

"I really am sorry." His voice was low and contrite. "I didn't think you'd be so worried about me. I do mean it."

Xiao stared into his warm brown eyes, sincerity shining out of them. As they continued to look at each other the emotions behind his eyes shifted and became intense. She wanted to look away but couldn't, she was mesmerized as his eye color deepened and his face changed. Slowly they drew together until their lips met in a mere brush and suggestion of a kiss before it deepened into something more. Xiao clung to his shoulders as the pressure of his lips on hers increased.

Roberto's tongue licked her bottom lip, seeking entrance into her mouth. Once he had gained access, he plundered it with eager need, tasting and exploring her like a man possessed. He picked her up and fitted her legs around his waist so as to be as close as possible to her as he continued his kisses.

Xiao was startled at his actions but let herself be lost in the moment, arms wrapping around his shoulders for balance as they pressed into each other. Her long dark hair, heavy with water, fell around them as she brought her hands up to cup his face, giving and receiving in equal measure in this kiss that seemed to last an eternity.

Roberto started wading towards the shore with her firmly wrapped around him. They had just reached the shore when they heard wings above them and Xiao slid off Roberto's body quickly and composed herself.

"There you are, Roberto! How could you take off like that? You know there is still a lot to be done at the covert." Alberto chided upon landing.

Xiao stepped forward to address him. "Don't blame him, I took it upon myself to bring him here. I saw that he was looking discouraged and wanted to try to cheer him up a bit. So please, blame me for any trouble. I will help him with any work that was backed up and will shoulder any punishment that comes of it."

"Now wait a moment, I wanted to come, and I will take on any punishment" Roberto said as he came to stand beside Xiao, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. "You did nothing wrong."

Alberto sighed "You are right, Captain Li. He has been unusually quiet and obedient lately. I should have thought of it myself. Nevertheless, we do have to go back now. I doubt there will be punishment. No one really knows you are gone, since Ingrid covered for you well" a tinge of admiration crept into Alberto's voice at this last pronouncement.

"We will pack up. Give us a moment please, Al" Roberto tugged Xiao to the edge of the clearing so he could speak to her privately.

"About what happened in the lake, I didn't mean any disrespect, I don't think of you as the others- Oh, what am I trying to say?" he ran his hand through his hair not quite knowing how to put it.

"I know you didn't and don't. Come to my room later tonight and we can talk about this. For now, we need to dry off and get back before Alberto has a fit." Xiao gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before going back to the blanket to pack up, Roberto trailing after her in a daze. He wasn't sure what he hoped would happen when he went to her room, but he knew there was no force on earth that could stop him from visiting her that night.


End file.
